camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas
Atlas (άτλας in Ancient Greek) is the Titan of Endurance and strength. As punishment for leading the armies of Kronos against him in the first Titanomachy, Zeus charged him to hold the sky for all eternity. Holding the sky is a curse that can only be carried by a child of Gaea and Ouranos or a person with a good heart. He is Kronos' second-in-command, and is in charge of recruiting monsters for the Titans' cause. He was the consort of Phoebe, a fellow Titan, and father of the Hesperides. His brothers are Prometheus and Epimetheus. History Appearance Atlas looks like a living statue from all of his time carrying the world on his shoulders. He has dark slicked back hair, stone like eyes, light brown skin. He has a tall and muscular build with a brutal face, huge shoulders, calloused hands, and a very stiff neck from holding up the heavens for many centuries. He wears dark greek armour which becomes translucent with the rest of his body, as if his punishment was draining him of strength. Personality Atlas is seen as being sadistic, short tempered and arrogant. He takes great pride in being Kronos' second in command, both in the First Olympian War and the the Second, as well as being loyal to his cause. However, his rash personality also proved to be his greatest weakness, sometimes causing him to seriously underestimate his opponents; this allowed him to be bested by Zeus, Artemis and Apollo in combat. His great power and authority allows him to earn fear from every one of his servants, including the manticore and some of the Titans including his brothers. He also despises the punishment of holding the sky on his shoulders, which the Olympians gave to him, and writhes with anguish when forced to endure it again. This is probably why he bears a short temper and why he finds delight in killing immortals and demigods alike. Atlas, like many others of his kind, believes that the Titans are the most powerful race of all, and believes them to be far superior to the Gods. He sees every other race to be weak compared to them. However, he even treats some of his fellow Titans like they are below him, considering only Kronos to be his true equal, which may be justified, as he is the most powerful of the Titans next to Kronos. He is known to be very bitter towards Kronos after being trapped under the sky again because he wished to be on the front lines of the war. He also hates holding up the sky because he can do nothing productive for the Titans' cause. His final act of arrogance came when he challenged the Hunters of Artemis and the Archers of Apollo, trying to prove he was even greater than both of them, and their leaders; Artemis and Apollo. Abilities *Atlas is the second most powerful Titan, besides Kronos. *He presumably possesses the standard powers of a Titan. *He is a master strategist. Atlas' most famous talent is his adept strategic abilities, which were put to great use in the First Olympian War. He laid a plan during the Second Olympian War to use the Ophiotaurus to destroy the Olympians, which caused great trouble and distraction on the gods during the war *Perhaps his most extraordinary ability, coming from his Titan heritage, is his strength to lift the entire sky for thousands of years. It is a remarkable ability, even for a Titan. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Titans Category:Leaders